popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
OJ Tsuyoshi
- Usa= - 15= }} |caption = |birthplace = Nagasaki (born and raised in Kobe), Japan |birthdate = October 28th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Blond |hobby = Horseback riding in the garden |relative = DJ Tsuyoshi |like = Singing |dislike = Sad nights |appearance1 = pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE |appearance2 = pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Shy Pop ランデブー・ピュア |designer = eimy (ADVENTURE), mayo (うさ猫) }} OJ Tsuyoshi is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. He is part of the twin character template, alongside DJ Tsuyoshi, called Tsuyoshi. Personality 想いが通じますように。流れ星をじっと待っているのに、結局 今日も世界の平和を願っちまった…でございます。 Follow your feelings. Although I'm still waiting for a shooting star, eventually I will pray and hope for peace in all of the world...I want that to be. Character Information See OJ Tsuyoshi/Character Information. Appearance Shy Pop OJ Tsuyoshi appears as a young man with light blond hair swept to the side and dark green eyes. His attire consists of a purple vest worn with a cyan neck tie and a brown belt, and blue and white striped puffed sleeves and a white long sleeved shirt. His breeches are blue and white striped as well, and worn over white stockings and cyan boots. He wears a large golden crown decorated with white jewels and a large blue jewel on top. In his artwork and Fever animation, his boots are removed and his pants are switched for white bottoms resembling a horse. In his 2P palette, his hair becomes lime green while his eyes remain green. His breeches and sleeves become green and white striped, while his vest is now yellow and his neck tie, boots, and the largest jewel on his crown become red. His bottoms in his artwork and Fever animation are brown. ランデブー・ピュア In his Usaneko appearance, OJ wears a pastel blue-plaid long-sleeved shirt with a sky blue cape; matching with a small crown and shoes, gold shoulder cuffs, white gloves, a dark blue sash matching shorts worn over white leggings and is holding a rose. OJ's 2P has hot pink hair, purple eyes and wears colours that are light pink, light yellow and white. Cameos OJ Tsuyoshi is half of Tsuyoshi, and as such appears in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL and Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden as well. His appearance in Pop'n Music 13 gives him an outfit similar to his Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE attire, although he wears a large purple hat decorated with feathers instead of a crown and a gold necklace. In Pop'n Music 18, he's given an Eastern-themed outfit, and wears blue hakama tied with a red sash over a cyan colored kimono. His socks are plain white and worn with tabi. His hair is tied up into a ponytail with a red tie. He wears a lavender pink robe with white trim over his entire outfit and carries a red gradient paper fan. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Character Illustration Book: 毎晩夜空を見上げ、流れ星が流れてくるのを待ってるのさ。 今宵も願い事を伝えることが出来れば良いなでございます。 Looking up at the night sky every night, waiting for the flowing shooting stars. I hope it's possible for me to convey a wish tonight. Etymology "OJ" is a portmanteau of the Japanese word for prince (Ouji), while Tsuyoshi comes from DJ Yoshitaka and Yoshihiko Koezuka's collaborative name. Trivia *OJ Tsuyoshi's birthdate is identical to MC. Tome's, Pandeth's, and Black's. **OJ Tsuyoshi's birthdate is based on Yoshihiko Koezuka's birthdate. *OJ Tsuyoshi is the first character to be based on DJ Yoshitaka while VENUS and Jomanda were the second. Gallery Animations OJ_Tsuyoshi_15_ani.gif|Neutral (Shy Pop) OJTsu15Good.gif|Good OJ_Tsuyoshi_Great.gif|Great OJTsu15Miss.gif|Miss OJ_Tsuyoshi_FEVER!.gif|FEVER! OJTsu15Lose.gif|Lose OJ_Tsuyoshi_Win.gif|Win sdga.gif|Neutral (ランデブー・ピュア) goofjfgsg.gif|Good ugfsdgfsd.gif|Great sfhsehsg.gif|Miss djskfhsg.gif|FEVER! dfghfsd.gif|Win dhsgfsdkhf.gif|FEVER! Win hfssgsd.gif|Lose dhfjsd.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots OJ2P15.png|2P palette OJ2PWin.png|2P Win Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Characters Category:Males